


The Cycle of Life Continues

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Series: A Bright Light and Deep Darkness [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Do not mock Lux, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasus follows a sign in the Heavens. He is tasked with protecting Shurima. With that task comes the price of killing Xerath, Renekton, and everyone else who stands in his way. What he does not expect is to find friends, trouble, and one blond mage who carries the power to complete destruction. All he wanted to do is his job!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cycle of Life Continues

**Author's Note:**

> This is a company piece to Heaven's Rain. However, due to stuff....it will be told in a separete story from Heaven's Rain. And yes, this is just one more part to the A Bright Light and Deep Darkness Series. Or at this point is it a saga???

Nasus kneels before a single white candle. A tiny flame eats away at the wick. It will not provide light for much longer. His kind does not celebrate birthdays. They do not follow mere mortal holidays. The cycle of life and death continues, his duty eternal. 

Despite the never ending cycle he follows, things change. What was once his solemn role, is now a death sentence. If only he’d chosen differently back then! Perhaps Renekton would still be sane. No, his brother made his choice, and he his. Yet, Nasus will burden the sins of their failure. 

For all eternity, Nasus and his brother Renekton, have been tasked with keeping Shurima safe. They were Gods who guided mortals about the dangers of Ascension. Mortals should not tamper with the forces of the Gods. However, Gods are often busy. So, Gods occasionally leave their tasks to mortals. With proper guidance! Hence, Renekton and him both chose to guide mortals on the proper use of bottomless power. Not only the proper use, but the correct timing as well. Ascension should be the very last option taken! Such power is not meant for mortals.

To his everlasting shame, he failed that duty. Deep in his heart is a dagger of regret. Struck there by his failure to both his brother, and his eternal task. Nasus misses his brother, deeply. Eternity is a long time to spend alone, kept company only by guilt. 

Over the ages, he became careless. Nasus did not properly track the descendants of Azir like he had been tasked. In theory, only the line of Azir has the blood to Ascend. Xerath proved everyone wrong, and Renekton paid the price! Damn foolish mortals. Not understanding the cost of their actions. Yet, who is he to judge? He lost track of the heirs to Shurima. So certain was he, that the tomb couldn’t be found. 

The last living heir to Shurima, Sivir, had been used to resurrect Xerath. In the chaos of his neglect, Renekton and Xerath, both now stalk Runeterra with plans of gore, and glory. Cassiopeia cursed by a snake deity, manipulated Sivir into opening the tomb. This gave an insane Noxian even more magical power, adding more dangers to the people of Shurima. In just the span of a few moons, the very last shreds of his duty came undone. 

Nasus can no longer run from his fate. He is destined to protect Shurima, and to do so, he must kill. By his hand, he must end Xerath, Renekton, and Cassiopeia. Yet, he knows this to be impossible. Before, it took the might of two to seal away Xerath. Now, he must contend with three powerful opponents. It is a fight he cannot hope to win, but a battle he can no longer run from. The candle burns out. Darkness fills the small cavern. It is time to atone for his failure.

Staff in hand, Nasus rises slowly. Walking out of the darkness, he surveys the sands around him. Uncertain of his path, he waits for a sign. A shooting star dashes across the night sky, heading North. There, he will follow that. Not looking back, Nasus heads North.


End file.
